


Love Hurts

by TheDarkCrimsonBlood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Naruto is Just Naruto, Sad Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkCrimsonBlood/pseuds/TheDarkCrimsonBlood
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Love Hurts

Title: Love Hurts  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort,  
Characters/Pairing: Beginning SasuNaru End GaaNaru  
Summary: Gaara is tired of watching the woman he's in love with be abused by someone who doesn't deserver her. Sasuke is an abusive playboy and Naruto is looking for love in all the wrong places. AU! Female!Naruto. GaaraxNaruto becasue it's the best pairing  
(Sasuke and Gaara are both eighteen and Naruto is seventeen.)

\-------------------------

"I'm scared." She whispers.

Her words are just as shaky as she is; her hands shake and her heart beats loudly against her chest as she looks towards her boyfriend with nervous ocean blue eyes. A long silence follows; the dark haired man atop of her touches her cheek and softly whispers words of assurance into her ear without missing a beat. He always knows the perfect words to calm her down; he's a playboy after all.

By now he's been in bed with so many different people and done so many different things that he just knows. He knows that to do and he uses it to his advantage. People say that he's 'Experienced' as if it's a good thing. It makes it easier for him to get what he wants, when he wants it.

Maybe if she was just another one of his toys; one of the girls who'd sleep with him on a moments notice without thinking twice, then maybe she would've responded differently. Maybe if she slept around like him. Maybe, but she's not. She's Uzumaki Naruto, damn it! If she didn't agree with something then she'd do anything in her power to stop it. She's her own person, after all.

His touch is cold against her bare skin; his fingers slide down her back and fumble with the sports bra she always wears. He hates it. It's hard to get off and annoys him because it'd be so much easier if she wore normal bras that he could unclasp and get to the point faster. He scoffs in her ear and it makes the hair on her neck stand tall. His other hand moves quickly to her lower back and suddenly, Uzumaki Naruto has had enough.

She puts a hand on his chest and pushes him away.

It's a force much stronger than he would've expected from her but it doesn't throw him off; he's much bigger than her, after all. Both in height and weight combined; yet she's strong, and so very stubborn as well. 

"Stop it already, bastard."  
She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. He meets her gaze with once of annoyance and frustration. How long has it been since someone actually dared to refuse his touch? When has someone not given him everything he wanted and more? Why does he have to work so hard for something as simple as sex? He frowns even deeper.

Uzumaki Naruto is a challenge.

She's different from other. That's what makes her so special.

That's why he wants her so much; right here, right now.   
"Stop." Her voice has more impact this time. A scowl forms on the raven's face; it's a very good indicator that he's unhappy with her, and the situation that she's so passionately refusing. She easily catches on to his frustration; the dent in his eyebrows and the frown on his face is enough to make her submissive again. She tears her gaze away from his and looks away. "I'm scared." She says quietly.

"I've never done this before."

He growls. "We've been dating for three weeks now. We should at least do this."

He grabs her wrists before she can even try to respond to him; he's heavier, and his hands are much stronger and bigger than her own. He pins her to the bed with ease and he pushes down until there are imprints of her hands in the bed and her wrists start to turn red. "I'll make it easy for you. There's nothing to be scared about."

By tomorrow; she thinks, her wrists will be bruised.

This is not the first time.

"I don't want to." She says.

He slaps her.

Her head moves with the force of the blow and an irritated pink mark starts to form on the right side of her face; she stares at the wall to the side of her. Hurt, shock, and betrayal flash through her eyes all too fast for her to control.

There's no sign of regret on his face.

He releases her and stumbles off the bed, leaving the room angrily and slamming the door behind him.

One day not too long ago they were best friends; but it's hard to imagine now, dating has definitely ruined them and the friendship they once had.

She brings her knees into her chest and cries.

Not too much later he comes back to her. He smells of alcohol and a bit of cigarette smoke too; he's cold to the touch but she lets him embrace her anyway. He whispers gentle apologies and lies into her ears and she can only smile and tell him it's okay. She forgives him. A part of her knows his words are lies but someone like her doesn't deserve the truth anyway. He told her himself.

He says that he won't do it again.

She stays silent.

Lies.

…

"Where did this come from?"

Her best friend asks; they've known each other for no more than a year now, and yet they understand each other better than anyone else ever could. He reaches towards her and puts a small bit of pressure on one of her purple bruises; it stings, but just barely.

Nonetheless, she pulls her arm away, fast.

'How did he see it?' She thinks today. The panic on her face is left undisguised as she runs through her thoughts in a rush. She's wearing sweats today; her arms are swallowed by the cuffs on her sleeves and the various wristbands that should've kept her secrets hidden. There's no way he should've been able to see anything. No one is supposed to know, after all.

If /he/ finds out about this, then he'll hit her.

Again.

She doesn't want to be hit anymore. She doesn't want to get beat. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts... but love is supposed to hurt. 

At the end of the day, all Naruto ever wants to be is loved.

Isn't that what everyone wants?

Her attention briefly shifts to the hallway as her boyfriend walks pas with three females hanging off of him without a care in the world. She looks away. They're just friends. That's what he told her. "Isn't it obvious? They're just my friends. You wouldn't know because you don't have any. Female friends are always like that."

She tells herself to believe him.

Yet if he were to find out that she's talking to Gaara...

A pause. She shakes her head.

What stupid thoughts.

No wonder why no one ever wants her.

"I'm fine." She finally replies; but her blue eyes shift down and she shoves her hands into her pockets defensively. It's an obvious tell and her best friend notices easily; he looks at the bruises on her neck barely showing past her tall collar and the fear in her eyes as she stares at her desk.

Gaara's lips part slightly; there's worry in his eyes and a whole mountain of words on his tongue that he just can't bring himself to say. He bites down and keeps his thoughts to himself; scaring her away would do no good. If he did that she'd be running right into the arms of her abuser, and would most likely end up in a situation much worse than the one she's in now. "Okay." He says.  
His response seems to surprise her. "Okay." She repeats, trying the word for herself. She gives him a small smile; it's forced, her eyes are sunken and her skin is much paler than the sun kissed tan it used to be.

He shakes his head. The two depart; if there is a point where they both look back and their eyes meet, nothing more is said.

By the end of the day, Naruto falls into the same routine. Her boyfriend slings an arm around her shoulders as he walks her home. She feels his breath by her ear and it makes her stiffen nervously. It sends chills down her spine and almost stops her from walking all together but she forces herself to keep going despite everything within her telling to run, but where would she go? Who would she talk to? No one loves her like Sasuke does.

Before long, they're behind closed doors.

At her house this time; she lives by herself. No parents, no siblings, no witnesses.

His warm face contorts in anger. "I saw you, with him again."

She stutters. "He's just a friend."

Things go black and Naruto can only hope that she never wakes up again.

Tough luck

...

She's in the hospital when she wakes up.

It's white; everything's white, except her. She's black and blue and purple and red; her head throbs and yet at the same time she feels an overwhelming numbness that won't go away. Her delicate fingers rub at her temples as if to ease the pain, and remember what put her here in the first place.

That's right. He hit her.

He always hits her. A black eye here and there, some bruises scattered across her skin, and even the occasional sprain. Why was this time any different? Why is she in the hospital this time? 

Her eyebrows furrow and she stares at the ceiling; shifting her gaze only when the door opens and there's movement in the room that's not her.

Unconsciously, her body stiffens as she thinks of the man who put her here in the first place. The man who threatened her and hit her without hesitation. The man who always tries to force her to do things she's not ready for. Naruto swallows nervously and forces her eyes shut.

"It's me."

Her eyes open and she turns her head.

Relief floods through her.

Her body relaxes.

Blazing red hair matched with a pair of warm, concerned eyes. "Gaara,"

He's not smiling with her. Instead his lips are pressed with all of the words that he's been trying his best to hold back for too long; he looks upset but at the same time his eyes look soft, worried, and scared. His eyes are nothing like Sasuke's  
"This needs to stop." He says plainly. Suddenly the most interesting thing in the room becomes her hands; she doesn't look at her wrists. "Naruto,"

"It won't happen again." She lies to herself. "He promised."

He shakes his head. "That's not the first time he promised you that. Things have only gotten worse since, Naruto. You've only been dating for three weeks and things are already this bad. Even when you were friends things weren't very different, were they?" He pauses, but she still won't meet his gaze. "If anything this tells both you and I that this mess isn't going to change unless you change it yourself. Obviously, Sasuke has no intention on keeping his promises."

The fiddling stops. She looks up from her hands warily and stares right into his. "He loves me, Gaara. I've never been loved before."

"I love you." He responds without the slightest bit of hesitation; her bright blue eyes widen and Gaara nearly stops breathing as soon as he realizes his choice of words and how they might affect her. Right now what Naruto needs is a friend, not another love interest. "I've always loved you."

Her breath hitches.

"From the first time we met two years ago when I transferred schools and no one would talk to me; you crouched on top of my desk and grabbed my face." He remembers how uncomfortably close she'd been; her hands cupping her cheeks and nose practically touching his. "You told me how beautiful my eyes were and haven't left my life since. We're friends, Naruto. I've loved you since the day we met."

She almost looks disheartened. "Thank you, Gaara." She flushes a bit but it goes away fast; the situation suddenly seems a lot more depressing than she would like to accept.

"Don't thank me for that. Sasuke doesn't deserve you... It'll be better for you to break up with him. He's abusive and I believe that you deserve someone who will treat you with the same kindness and respect that you treat them with. There are better people out there, Naruto. You need to start respecting yourself, as well."

Naruto doesn't know what to say.

He's gone before she can find an answer.

Sasuke is the next one to visit.

"How are you feeling?" He asks tentatively; the door closes behind him and Naruto feels calmer than she's felt in years. No, that's not right. She feels a bit distant. "Your ankle rolled."

Yeah, she remembers that much. The fear she'd felt when he'd stepped forward in such an aggressive way; obviously, she'd stepped back. Awkwardly; her ankle rolled, she fell down the steps.

He'd tried to catch her, but- "I remember. It's not your fault, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry." He sounds like he means it this time. Eyebrows furrowed as he reaches forward to stroke her hair; his touch makes her shoulders stiffen, but its kind and gentle and a reminder of what he used to be like when they were younger.

She leans away slightly; it's not something she does consciously. "It's fine."

"You were unconscious. You can't even walk by yourself right now."

Her eyes flicker towards the pair of crutches leaning up against her bed. "I can. The doctor is getting my prescription and then I'm allowed to go home whenever I want."

"I'll take you."

He leans over to help her out of bed; there's a bite mark on his neck, a hickey no doubt. Who had he hooked up with while she was unconscious? He smells like cheap perfume and mistakes. She frowns. "I'm fine."

"Please, Naruto."

She shakes her head again. "No, I said that it's okay. I'll be fine."

Naruto doesn't have any time to react before he slaps her across the face and knocks her to the ground.

Pain shoots though her body and as her vision goes dark again she still finds herself reaching for the same man who just hurt her.

"Pathetic. You're nothing but a waste of time. Do you really think I want to spend my time in the hospital when there's a billion other things I could be doing right now? Yet I go out of my way to care for you and you waste my time?" He scoffs, annoyed.

The last thing she sees before she blacks out is the disgusted face of her own boyfriend.

Then sleep takes her once more.

When she wakes minutes later, Gaara is crouched down beside her.

"I thought you left...?"

"Naruto," The red head says firmly. "Please, come home with me. My family and I would love to host you while you recover in the safety of our home."

She shakes her head. "I could never impose."

"You won't be imposing. Please. It's for my own selfishness."

He offers her a hand.

She takes it.

Perhaps, he's right.

There are better people out there.

…

"Let's break up."

Naruto frowns as she reads her text message out loud; her eyes scan the short sentence more times than needed, but it still feels weird. Breaking up over a text was weird, but so was the day Sasuke put an arm around her shoulders and forcibly declared her to be his in front of the whole class.

Things felt simpler this way. It was best to avoid too much confrontation with him; if love hurt then she didn't need it. Yet Gaara loves her too; his love makes her feel warm and happy, so maybe Sasuke's love isn't really 'love' at all.

"Is love supposed to hurt?" She questions, looking over her shoulders to stare at the other female in the room. She's a bit older; fresh out of college and caring for her younger siblings. "

The dirty blonde, Temari, leans further against the back of her seat with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Sometimes, but that can't be helped. It just does."

"Did I love Sasuke?"

Temari presses her lips together. "When you were with Sasuke, where did it hurt?"

Naruto holds out her arms to show off the bruises and marks that have painted her tan skin with colors that didn't belong. "Here, and there… It hurts here a lot too." She finishes at her broken ankle; having twisted it while backing up, just before falling down the steps. It wasn't a serious injury, no, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"When you love someone and they hurt you, it hurts somewhere else. It's never a physical mark; you can't see it, but you know when it's there."

"I don't want it to hurt at all."

"Love is risky like that, but isn't loneliness even more painful? You of all people would understand."

Blue eyes sadden visibly, but it's a look that doesn't last. She looks up, curiously. "Where does it hurt when it's love?"

Temari stands up, cracking her joints as she stretches. She puts a hand on her shoulder as she passes the girl by; looking at the text that Naruto had yet to send. "Who knows? Maybe you'll find out one day. The only thing I can tell you is that the love you're looking for… is not with Sasuke."

The older girl leaves the area and Naruto is left alone in a room that suddenly feels much emptier than it actually is. She stares at her phone's blue screen for a long second; eyebrows furrowed with an unsure look on her face. She takes a breath. Her finger hits send.

She exhales.

It almost feels as if there's a large weight lifted off of her shoulders. It's a relief; she shoves her phone right back into her pocket and decides to spend the rest of her week at the Subaku household.

Naruto likes it better here anyway. There's warm water, the electricity always works, and she's not alone in some tiny little apartment where the landlord hates her. She doesn't have to worry about things; let alone Sasuke, who left twenty unread texts and seven angry voicemails.

She's almost too afraid to go home when the week is up.

Gaara doesn't want her to go home either.

He tries to keep her from walking out the door but all she does is smile.

She smiles and says that she'll see him at school tomorrow.

She smiles and tells him that everything will be okay.

She smiles, and closes the door behind herself.

…And suddenly she's gone from Gaara's life too.  
\--------------------------------------

Hello. It's been awhile.  
Hope you liked it.  
Review maybe?

Gaara x Naruto is the best pairing and there needs to be more.


End file.
